A fluorescent sensor can produce a detectable change in fluorescence response upon interacting with an analyte. Fluorescent sensors can provide desirable properties such as water solubility, low detection limits, and high selectivity for a desired analyte The analyte can be a small molecule or ion (such as, for example, H+ (i.e., pH), Ca2+; glucose, or O2).